Wish in the Snow
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Selina as always known herself to be unrealistic in believing wishes come true, but when a ghost of her past appears in the evening snow. She soon discovers that the real wishes come from the heart. Post- TDKR Two Shot for the Christmas Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish in the Snow**

* * *

**Selina Kyle gets her Christmas present early when a ghost of her past appears in the snow. Post- TDKR Two Shot for the early Christmas Season.  
**

* * *

A midnight hour was approaching warmth from street lamps reflected off the ice covered sidewalks of downtown Manhattan, her sharp-heels clicked on the pavement. Her red lips parted to and breath became crystallized as she felt the coolness of this winter night lash over her alabaster cheeks. Piercing her skin like knives and needles. Her clenched jaw was growing numb as she wandered pass store front windows with jewelry displays of heart shaped diamond necklaces, platinum engagement rings and ruby jeweled matching earrings.

All those trinkets of desire, had suddenly became worthless to her icy heart. She stuffed her gloved hands into her black trench coat pockets, her frozen fingertips started to warm. She clicked her heels pass bustling cowards of midnight shoppers, NYCPD officers standing on the cross walk curbs and the dozen of homeless that lay on crumbled newspaper. She stopped in her tracks and placed a few spare coins in a paper coffee cup that a little girl was holding with a shaky hand.

"Here you go, sweetheart," she said with a gentle smile crossed over her chilled lips. She narrowed her dark coffee colored eyes and stared at the stray kitten, dressed in torn and worn clothing with cut up gloves and grime covering her frail cheeks. She crouched down, feeling the coldness of the frosty wind seep into her jeans as she met the child's weary gaze and placed couple more coins into the cup. "Don't spend it all on one thing, kid." she advised as the girl looked at her with clear blue eyes and then smiled before running down the sidewalk. She lowered her gaze, feeling the cold snow flakes land in her sleek, long auburn hair as she straightened herself up and looked through the crowds, the girl had just become a ghost like everyone else in her life.

She listened to the wails of police sirens. Those eerie sounds from passing police cruisers remind her of Gotham. She shifted a glance and watched two cruisers racing through the line ups of traffic, hearing foreign taxi cab drivers swear out curses to their passengers complaints of cab fair.

Rolling her eyes, Selina pressed the stood on the curb of the crossroad, her lithe body growing stiff as the temperature reaches the below freezing degree. She raised her chin up and looked at the snow descend from the thick clouds above the orange tinge sky as the lights of the massive skyscrapers reflected in the clouds and blinks of incoming jets become bright as stars.

The sign changed and she elegantly with quick, purposeful strides crossed the street, headlights of impatient traffic light her path as she swayed her hips and long legs with a coy smirk twisted on her frozen mouth. She clicked her heels on the curb.

Within minutes, she is at the entrance of Central Park, she scowled in annoyance as she listened to a cry of child, jarring her instincts to react. She is about to do an unthinkable act of kindness to a complete stranger in unfamiliar territory.

Great, she muttered out a crystallized breath. Her dark gaze locked on two hooded thugs -worthless street punks or castoffs from a gang who get their kicks from taking advantage of innocent survivors. Children and teenagers and prey on their spoils like devouring wolves. Regardless, she doesn't stand for their actions of hoisting up a small boy wearing a baseball against a tree, she advanced closer, sticking to the shadows of the area, her hands clench into a fists and teeth were barred together. She stared with veins broiling as one of the thugs greedy chubby hands ravages through the kid's pockets and pulls out a wallet and a few candy bars that spill into the snow.

"You think you run out of our territory and come off clean." The large one of the two growled into the kid's trembling face. "We're going to have to teach a lesson." His knuckles began to crack underneath his gloves. His partner held the kid against the tree, grabbing the collar of his tattered jacket. Selina is behind them with a snow ball rolled in her hands. She bombarded her makeshift weapon at the thugs back with a quick throw. He grumbled under his breath and turned around, his angry eyes scanned the area before he locked his dark gaze into the boy's teary eyes.

"So tell me boys," Selina's purr erupted from the shadows of the snow topped trees. 'Which one of you has been naughty and nice?"

The two men pulled out their switchblades, gripping the handles firmly in their hands before the blade touched the boy's cheek, Selina crept behind them, reached up and grabbed the thugs arm, twisting it high and then snapping it behind his back. The knife dropped by her boots before he had a split second to react to her stealthy attack.

The crack of his bone shattering echoed through the frosty air as Selina held his fist into place, then relented long enough to bring his bulky form down with a swift jab of her elbow to his spine. The stolen items fell out of his hand and she seized the loose change with a sharp move of her hands, clutching the money into a fist, tossing the thug aside in the process.

"You boys need to learn how to pick on someone your own size," she snarled, her dark orbs flaring with dangerous gleam.

"You bitch!" The other thug growled, lunging after her as the kid dropped into the snow. She spun half way on her heels and sidestepped as he advanced toward her, knife aiming for her chest, she is quick with reflex and grasped his throat with a constricting squeeze, knowing where to his weakness his concealed and used it against him while her right knee rammed into his groin. He yelped in hand and dropped the knife. She tightened her stranglehold on him before curving her lips and scowling in disgust. She tossed him aside with a defiant smirk crossed on her lips and flipped her auburn locks over her shoulder.

"I guess you both were naughty," she said, kicking her boot into the thug's gut. She sauntered over to the partner and crossed down, placing her gloved fingers on his bruised cheek. "Don't let ever find you stealing for kids again. Because next time big boy," she smirked padding his rounded stomach. "You won't be so lucky."

The boy stood rigid against the tree, staring up at Selina with a mixture of shock and awe. A bit of blood dripped from his lip but he reached down and grabbed the candy bars, quickly stuffing them in his coat's pockets as she towered over him holding out her hand.

"Never steal from anyone you can't outrun, kid." she muttered with an authoritative tone before she dropped the change into the palm of his little hand. "Strays don't last long on the streets with the big dogs." He nodded, eying her wearily before taking off to the street , leaving Selina with a prideful glance over the two punks she laid out in a crippled heaped.

"Stay on your feet kid," she whispered, watching the boy cross through the busy traffic.

* * *

He crunched his shoes over the frozen cracks of ice on the sidewalks. His hooded forest-green eyes dazzled as the faint glow of multi -colored lights reflected in his darken pupils. His leather gloved hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black cashmere long coat as he hurried among the crowds of busy shoppers, bags banging against his knees and sides as he managed to squeeze towards the cross walk, he took out his hands and pressed them over his thinned, chapped lips breathing out the warm air from his lungs as he waited impatiently for the light to change.

Snow had landed on his rich layers of chocolate groomed hair, he quickly strutted across the street with regal poise, catching the glimpses of the waiting traffic. A few yellow taxi cabs, sleek black limousines and police cars. Finally his shoes touched the curb and he paced towards the store, pushing through the doors as the Christmas music chimed in his ears, it unnerved him.

Determination was locked in his hazel eyes, burning as he cut through the lines of shoppers, he nearly slipped on the puddles of water as lines of melting snow sloped on the curves his cut-stone cheekbones, he stood in front a display of stuff animals...teddy bears with red ribbon, husky , cats, white tiger and reindeer. Quickly he picked one out, a reindeer with a green silk ribbon around its neck and paced to the cashier, placing the toy on the edge as he took out his thick wallet, and curved his lips into sexy trademark smirk to the cheery looking curly blonde clerk as smiled back at him with a flush of red on the apples of her cheeks.

"What a cute little fella," she said with a jovial voice. "For your daughter?"

He arched both of his eyebrows, "Huh." he muttered out, with a puzzled expression. "No. It's for someone that I..."

He glanced at the total and took out a few crisp bills, handing them to her as she accepted with a gleam in her big brown eyes and counted the amount of change was the bill printed. She stuffed the toy into a plastic bag and handed to him. "Thank you," he smiled politely, noticing a charity tin on the counter. "What's that for?"

"The sick children's fund. Every year we give our donations to the local hospitals including our toys. It's something the owners of the place thought of eight years before. Not too many people care to place a few coins for the children of our city."

"Well I do," he said with a firm, tender voice. He removed a couple of fifty dollar bills and stuffed it into the slit of the red colored tin. "It's not charity." he explained with a calm softness in his hazel chasms. "It's about humanity." He nodded, clasping his lips slightly before saying. "Have a good evening and stay safe."

She smiled brightly at him, "Sir, Merry Christmas."

He returned with a small smile curved on his lips. "The same to you." He walked out of the store, stuffing the bag in his pocket, releasing a steady breath as an updraft of wind lashed over his cheeks and moved quickly to the curb, pressed the button and waiting, as he coldness of the air seep underneath the denim of his jeans and right into his bones.

* * *

Selina tucked her hands into her pocket and walked further into the grand park, lamp light reflects over her hair as the snow falls thicker, making her barely see couples sitting on the benches or leaning on the arched bridges. She paused underneath a lamp and peered at a young couple sipping coffee together, holding hands and laughing as the snow collects on their jackets. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and lowered her gaze as her lip curled to the sound of his voice her mind replayed.

_That's a brazen costume for a cat burglar._

She exhaled a deep frustrated breath, her soul was aching and heart breaking in shards of regret. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears brim under her lashes as the snow flakes slide down her tensed jaw. Her face was growing numb as she heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. She cringed slight and lifted up her gaze to the snowy sky, with a silent voice she does something totally out of character. She makes a wish from her heart.

"I would give anything to see him again..." she felt a tear slope down her cheek. "I need to tell him that I..."

She paused in all her unsteady thoughts and felt a comforting, familiar presence brush behind her. She swallowed a lump down her throat as the heat of soothing warmth entered through the cashmere of her coat.

"Pretty cold out here...for a thief."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 2

**Selina's Wish  
**

**Part 2**

* * *

_That voice. _Selina thought as she felt her heart shudder inside her chest. She slammed her eyes shut as discomfort became etched on her frozen pale features, memories recessed in her mind of the morning when she stood on the dock boards and stared teary eyed at the ice covered shoreline, watching pieces of singed metal from Batman's magnificent aircraft, the BAT bashing on the jagged rocks. She froze momentary, her breath betraying her as it became crystallized once it escaped her trembling lips. _It can't be him..._

She swallowed down a lump of doubt, feeling something comforting twist inside her-something that she never thought she could feel after staring down at the tombstone with his name engraved on the surface. Her body wobbled slightly, heels crunched in the snow beneath her as she turned to the direction of where the familiar voice had projected. "Don't be a sucker, Selina," she chimed to herself, painted lashes fluttered against the wisps of snow flakes. She sharpened her focus and glared at Bruce Wayne standing underneath the warmth of a lamp post, the lengh of his dark coat billowing in the chilling wind.

_This is delusion,_ she thought, turning around fully on her heel. "How can you still be alive? I thought you were dead." she responded with a tone laced with bitterness. Her legs carried her toward him, close enough for you to get a better look at this ghost. She blinked her lashes as flakes of snow fell gently into her eyes and paused in her strides he closed the distance between them.

"Not yet."

He stood before her and she didn't realize that her softened gaze was betraying her. She took a few moments and drink in the sight of him. His gloved hands were tucked comfortably into the pockets of his black cashmere long coat, his muscled legs covered by black denim and then she lifted her dark eyes and stared at his handsome face. Clean shaven and bearing reminders of scars from the explosion.

His razor- edged cheeks had filled out slightly making him appear to be more youthful. The colored of his marquise shaped eyes were the same, hazel-forest with a hint of silver in his intense stare. He looked like some form of stage actor who was playing the character of a daring prince. But yet he looked different, his groomed hair was tousled with tendrils hooding over his deep-set brow and there was warmth on his chiseled features as the edges of his mouth turned into a welcoming smile.

"Not yet." she repeated, narrowing her eyes. Her jaw clenched tightly and she felt the words faltering agaisnt her throat. "That's all you can say to me after I mourned for your sorry ass." she felt spasms in her chest. " You think that you can just walk right back into my life and I'll welcome you with open arms. Not going to happen, handsome."

His smug grin widened at her remark. "Of course not, we both know it wouldn't suit you." He deliberately stared at her with his shadowy gaze, making her become a mess inside. He let out a steady breath. "I set the controls on the BAT to autopilot before I flew over Gotham Bay. It was a risk of a chance but I was willing to take it because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with..."

"You don't have to go into all the details." She interrupted him.

It was expected of her to react this cold to him. He sort of deserved it.

She managed to avert her gaze, looking off at the couples romancing on a park bench nearby. She parted her lips and let out a frustrated sigh, trying to keep her strong composure. "So what you supposed to be," she stiffened her jaw, keeping her pale features tight. "The ghost of Christmas past come to condemn me?" she arched her perfect eyebrow and glared at him with piercing gaze of molten coffee.

"Not really," he replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "I came here on my own intentions, Selina. I didn't come here to start a fight with you."

She smirked defiantly. "You would probably lose anyways." she purred with hint of spitefulness.

Bruce shook his head faintly and then looked steady in her eyes. "I think you know the reason why I'm here."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to explain it to me," she gritted her teeth, trying to control the situation.

"Well," he said, looking at the crimson pooling over her cheeks. He pulled out the stuff animal reindeer.

She arched her eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. "Yeah." she was lost with words as she gazed at the stuff toy. "Nice token it was help me get right into the season." she spat. " And here I thought you were going to offer me another Clean Slate drive but I forgot your broke...so this is expected of guy who can't carry two cents in pocket."

Then he stepped closer, and she surpassed a haunting shiver dancing along her rigid spine. " I know it's the greatest gift to give a beautiful woman...I was in a hurry and this grabbed my attention." He placed the stuff animal in her hand and backed away with his gloved fingers pressed over his lips. She stared into his hazel as if he was hiding something from her.

Selina dropped her gaze at the soft plush reindeer, "I guess it's kind of cute. I'm not saying I'm happy with it but it's cute." She stuffed it into her jacket's pocket. "I'm going to take a good and thoughtful guess that you're hiding something else in your pants, Wayne."

"Maybe," he calmly said with a gleam in his right eye. "I was waiting until Christmas morning to have them to you. But he rolled up and jacket sleeve and looked at the time on his father's watch. "Since it's close to midnight I just it counts."

"Counts?" she challenged, looking at him with her wearily dark eyes.

He stuffed his hand into his coat's pocket and withdrew something out. "Selina, the reason why I'm alive is because of you."

"Me?" she looked strangely at him, as if he suddenly grew a pair of bat ears and wings. She was unprepared for this but she knew that this was her wish...she wanted to see him again. Suddenly she felt the guilt sear over her skin."How can you say those things after what I did to you? It was because of me you were broke, wounded and imprisoned. I don't deserve anything from you, Bruce."

He eyed her with tenderness in his hooded gaze. He saw the haunted look in her eyes and remorse engraved on her beautiful features. "Selina none of that matters anymore." he paused in his words and stepped closer, his hands gripped softly over her trim arms. "The reason why I came here tonight, Selina is because you deserve a lot more than living this life alone. You're a better than what you think you are...Selina Kyle. Yes, you've made mistakes but so did I."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Bruce, I just want to say..." He closed her lips with his finger.

"There's two things I want to give you, Selina." He swallowed, opening his hand to reveal the familiar strand of white orbs. "I think these belong to you...I've to admit the pearls look better on you..." He narrowed his eyes. "You look better in pearls than any women I have after met." He smiled lightly.

She tried to keep her tears under control as his gloved fingers brushed over her skin and clasped the necklace securely around her neck.

"So what's next, matching earrings?" she asked when his hands retreated. "A box of fruit cake?"

"I think you know that answer," he replied, grasping her arms with a gentle squeeze.

Selina's chest burned. "Bruce," she said, feeling a tug on her heart strings. "This is not what I expected." His hazel eyes caught her dark brown ones, his voice so low it sounded more like a breath, and whispered deep inside her aching chest.

"I thought you were adaptable , Selina Kyle." he brushed his lips over her ear, making her body melt as she inhaled his comforting scent. And then as she wanted to ram her fist into his jaw or hold or do anything to calm down the whirling panic inside. "You deserve this one thing I'm free to give you. " He pulled his lips away from her ear and wrapped his hand around her neck, pulled her to himself. Their torsos collided with the warmth radiating from their stiff and insulated bodies and he crushed a moist, nourishing kiss on her chilled lips.

It wasn't a gently, tentative kiss either, like ti had that morning in Gotham before takeoff, or even the introduction, slightly alarming like the one he'd given her before she stole his keys on the dance floor.

No, this tasted of desperation, regret, of missing her and needing her, and as he pulled her tighter, she needed him right back.

His lips were incredibly soft and sweet pleasure, tasting of everything she's remembered and more. And for a second she did nothing. She was frozen in his embrace and didn't breathe. Just tried to understand exactly how this enchanting moment happened...

Then, it didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around her, she curled hers around his shoulders and she let herself kiss him with everything she wanted and everything she lost, deepening her kiss and forgetting how infuriating and cold and shocked and...

"Selina," he broke away, hot breath ghosting on her lips and he candled her face in his hands, his endearing hazel eyes in hers. "There's something I want to tell you." He rested his forehead on hers.

Oh no, I don't want to hear...

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the snow collecting on her boots. He brushed his thumb over her jaw with a soft caress.

"The reason why I decided to survive that morning when I was carrying the bomb." he let out a long exhale, and smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Is because I'm in love you, Selina."

Selina felt a tightness in her chest, tears were rolling down her eyes. He swept them away, and held her close to his heart as she dug her face into his shoulder. "I love you," she cried, pulling her head back and looked teary eyed into his eyes. "I love so much, Bruce." she enclosed her lips around his neck and pressed a bruising kiss on his lips and kissed him with every ounce of love her could collect from inside her.

She broke her lips away from a moment to catch a breath as she heard the church bells chime through the best streets around them, she nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him once more as she whispered with a breathless voice. "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

He smiled.


End file.
